Drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart
by Mischieftess
Summary: Waverly found Nicole's kink bag while trying to plan a cute surprise, and Nicole found Waverly finding the kink bag. Nicole decides it's best to be painfully honest and explain. Waverly is so. there. Nicole is thrilled. These are the ensuing voyages of the kink bag.


_I hope she won't freak out. She sure does mention my handcuffs a lot, so maybe?_

"Um, so, uh" Nicole chewed on her lip, her hands running an anxious dance around her pockets and belt until she tangled them into each other, "I was single for a while, and I had a…sex friend…who was really kinky and got me into it as well."

Waverly shifted on the bed, expression maybe curious or maybe just indulgent, and her eyes tracked her movements - Nicole realized that she was pacing back and forth and stopped. "Here, come sit," Waverly patted the bed and Nicole gratefully went to sit next to her girlfriend.

She cleared her throat, again. _Gotta get this out._ "I really liked it. The bondage, the power exchange, the sex," she hesitated, "the violence. It pushed buttons I didn't know I had before and gave me such a rush. But my...last girlfriend wasn't into any of it so I packed it all away." Nicole heard herself laugh and knew it came out as unhappy as it started. "We didn't mesh sexually, not really, and I haven't…had anyone else since."

"Do you miss it?" The question pulled her out of her memories and back to Waverly's hazel eyes, clear and focused on her own.

"Yeah, though it hasn't been so bad since I met you – you have a way of occupying me completely." Waverly smiled, nose wrinkling up a little. _So. cute. I'm. hopeless._

A breath. "Have you ever wanted to do these things to me?"

Nicole knew that look, recognized the interest in Waverly's eyes and as she did so her suddenly hopeful breath caught in her throat before she choked out, "Yes. Yes, I have. But at the same time I don't want to push anything on you. That's why I never brought it up."

Waverly smiled, wicked and generous all at once, "oh baby, I'd like you to do real bad things to me."

Nicole felt it, then, the warm flush of predatory desire unchained, and hooked one arm under Waverly's back and one under her thighs as she lifted and tossed her over to the middle of the bed. She pounced on her girl, smirking at her startled squeak, pushing her back to the bed and positioning herself between her thighs as she caught her wrists, consolidating them into one hand up in the pillows as she stopped a breath away to see. Waverly was breathing heavily, cheeks flushed and eyes wide, pupils dilated. Nicole had been so careful with her baby gay, so gentle and so patient, that this probably came as a surprise in several ways.

 _Got to wait for the serious stuff, but she's always responded well to words…_ "So," she growled, her cheeks hurting slightly from the width of her feral grin, "you want me to turn you inside out with desire? You want to be tied up, touched everywhere except where you need it until you're begging for contact?" Waverly whimpered, her eyebrows knitting together in that aroused confusion Nicole found so irresistible and she arched her back, but Nicole pulled back a little so she couldn't get any friction. _Not yet, not yet, I wonder how far she'll get untouched._

"You don't have permission to rub against me, you bad thing." Nicole saw the look change, lightning flashing in a cloudburst, and caught the incipient rebellion before her girl could get her legs up and around her waist, catching one thigh with her shin and pressing it down to the side so that no contact was possible. Waverly was well and truly pinned beneath her muscles, height, grappling skills, and kinky experience and Nicole felt that primal satisfaction swell up into her chest. And they were both loving it. She could see the light in her Wave's eyes - they weren't frightened or angry, but mischievous and challenging. _She's gonna make me work for it. Well. She's gonna **try**._

Waverly fought her, then, caught between the soft bed and her fierce lover, wriggling maddeningly to try and get on top, take the advantage. She didn't speak but for grunts and growls of effort, her eyes never leaving Nicole's face, a playful snarl on her lips as she tried to get her foot under her lover's hips and push her off, arms even coming off the bed in a surprising show of strength before Nicole shoved her back down, one shin still pinning a thigh while she tucked the other over the recalcitrant leg to straddle it.

"Oh? You don't like being denied?" Nicole lowered herself to her elbows over her huffing girlfriend, one hand burying itself in her naughty minx's hair, wiggling down to the roots before gathering a fat handful and pulling, firmly but not too hard _not just yet_ so her head would follow, elongating that pale perfect neck so that she could bend down and taste her, just under the corner of her jaw, with a lick followed by a distinct _gentle for now_ repeated, scraping, descending series of bites that elicited another moan and a sinuous writhing movement that still couldn't connect or provide any friction. She pulled at the hair in her hand slowly, rhythmically, rocking her hand around in circles as she pushed her tongue against skin and pulled flesh between her teeth.

The rebellion faltered, her prey transfixed by the sensation of trapped hands, hair, body, thighs and slow grasping teeth and tongue and lips along skin that pricked with gooseflesh. Nicole nipped at a tempting collarbone, then retraced her path _no deep marks yet_ until she rose again to Waverly's ear, sinking teeth just deep enough to get a twitch before tonguing the lobe and pulling away slowly to scrape along its surfaces.

"I think you love being teased," she growled into the ear, licking an outer whorl. "I want to tie you down and do this over your entire body, making you feel every inch of skin as I suck," and she did, the earlobe slipping between her lips before being pulled and teased, the shudders from below heady and invigorating, "and bite" and she did, a patch of neck that pulsates with the life, the love, in her hands caught under wide-spread jaws, "and kiss," and she did, finally visiting those parted, gasping lips for a deep, searching, thorough kiss, a kiss through which Waverly made increasingly desperate little sounds at every exhale and offered her mouth like a sacrifice, soft tongue worshipping at the licks and sweeps of Nicole's, a kiss where Nicole, in as much need of contact as Waverly, swept her pinning leg off and under Waverly's own until they were pressed together, rough jean crotch against tiny booty shorts, riding up and leaking fragrant arousal. Her girl stiffened and bucked as she ground down, slow, with the kiss and the undulating traction on bound tresses, the pinned hands, and finally the delicious friction needed _oh fuck there she is, there I am, oh fuck_ for them to tumble over each other and up into bliss.

Nicole wrapped herself around Waverly, stroking slowly everywhere she could reach, watching her face as she slowly slipped back into herself. Her love blinked back at her, her eyes dreamy and a little unfocused, and snuggled closer. "Hey," Nicole spoke gently, and her girl smiled up at her at the tone, "how are you feeling?"

"Good," a soft kiss pressed against the closest patch of Nicole's skin, "how're you?"

Nicole smiled, "fantastic."

"Yes, yes. you. are."


End file.
